rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's All Go to the Movies
Let's All Go to the Movies is a PSA of Season 5 where Church and Grif give the viewers tips on avoiding common movie theater mistakes like, talking on the phone, using the bathroom, and annoying children. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose *Sister *Andy *Junior (Voice Only) Other *Doc Synopsis Church and Grif introduce a series of common mistakes made by moviegoers. Each of the situations features the characters at a movie theater watching the Halo Wars preview. #In Situation #1, Andy complains loudly about the previews. #In Situation #2, Caboose drinks too much of a small soda and needs to go to the bathroom, but the others won't let him out into the aisle. Later, he needs to go again, but eventually says he doesn't need to anymore, implying that he has wet himself. #In Situation #3, Sister annoys everyone by talking on her cell phone. It turns out she is talking to Donut, who is in the same theater. #Finally, in Situation #4, Junior causes a racket, causing Simmons to berate Tucker . The baby responds by tearing out Simmons' spine. The PSA ends with Church describing his intent to go to a movie and videotape it. He and Grif then ironically lament that people who talk during the movie, "ruin the industry". Transcript Fade in to Grif and Church in the Canyon Church: Hi everyone, I'm Private Church from the popular web series Red vs Blue. You know, this is the time o' year when we all try to figure out ways to avoid spending any more time with our families than we absolutely have to. Grif: And there's no better way to do that than hiding from them in a big dark room with a bunch of strangers. Church: We're talking of course about going to the movies. Or if you find today's movies to be too sexually explicit... a strip club. Grif: Unfortunately, movie-going manners aren't quite what they used to be. Church: Nowadays, most people treat a movie theater like their own home. And they treat their home like a gas station bathroom, which is gross. Grif: So, we thought it would be a good idea to remind everybody of some common movie-going mistakes to avoid. Situation #1 - Talking during the movie Cut into a movie theater, where all situations will be demonstrated. A preview rating image is on the screen Andy: Previews? What the hell is that? I don't want some previewed movie that other people have seen already! Those are the sloppy seconds of cinema! Simmons: Aw, shut up! Tucker: Shut up! Church: Shut up! Screen now shows, "Silence is Golden!" (Voiceover): Come on, shhhhh. Andy: Silence is golden!? Ain't there any dialog in this picture? That's okay, I got my own soundtrack. This, sucks. Zing! Grif: No, you suck! Donut: This isn't open mic night! Andy: I heard this movie got two thumbs up. My question is, up what? Ohhhhhh, that burns! Simmons: Why don't you go kill yourself? Situation #2 - Going to the bathroom Caboose: Excuse me, excuse me, I-I-I have to go to the bathroom... Again. Simmons: Get out o' my way, I can't see! Caboose: It's not my fault. The small drink is a hundred and sixty-four ounces. Later... Caboose: Oh... Emergency. Emergency! Tucker: Sit down, you retard. Junior: Honk, blarg! Andy: Sit down and shut up! Caboose: Don't yell at me. I have a nervous bladder. Oh boy. Ehhhhh... It's okay, I I don't have to go any more. Simmons: Oh gross. Caboose: I'm thirsty again. Situation #3 - Cell phone abuse A phone is ringing Simmons: Hang up the fucking phone! Church: Turn that off! Sister: God, chill out everybody! I have to take this! It could be incredibly important. Yo, whaddup fool? Simmons: Can it! Sister: Aw, nothin'. Whatcha doin'? Andy: Pipe down. Sister: Oh no way, I'm watchin' that movie right now, too. Church: Shut up! Sister: Oh snap, we're in the same theater! Donut: What's up, girl! Sister: What's up dawg? God, doesn't this movie suck? All the people in here are assholes! Situation #4 - Annoying kids Junior: Hrr, hnnk blarg, hrrr. Grif: Shut that kid up! Tucker: Don't tell me how to raise my child! Junior: Hrrrrrr! Caboose: I hate babies. Simmons: Oh come on, take the little brat to the lobby! Tucker: Alright, that's it, get him Junior. Junior tackles Simmons; hears chomping noises Simmons: Whoa! Donut: I didn't know it was gonna be an action movie! Ewww, it's NC-17 action movie. Simmons: Oh god, my spine, put it back in, put it back in! Back to Grif and Church Grif: So there ya have it. Just avoid a few simple mistakes and you'll have a fun and safe time at the movies. Church: Hey, could we wrap this up? I gotta get to a movie in a few minutes, I need to get a new tape for my video camera. Grif: You're going to videotape the movie? Church: Yeah, so? Grif: Oh, man, you gotta go digital. You'll get a much better copy for the Black Market. Church: Oh, good idea man, thanks. You know, I just hope nobody makes too much noise during the show. People who talk during movies are really ruining the industry. Grif: Yeah, there oughta be a law. Criminals. Trivia *During the "Baby Situation", Caboose says that he hates babies, a reference to Episode 40. *The "movie" playing in the theater is actually the trailer of the video game Halo Wars. *Grif claims that there ought to be a law that nobody can make noise while videotaping a movie, which is ironic, since videotaping a movie in the theater is illegal. Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes